


Burning Up

by Panthera_tigris



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_tigris/pseuds/Panthera_tigris
Summary: Jason goes into his first heat and seeks out the one person he trusts to help him through it.





	Burning Up

The scent hit him like a wall as soon as he exited the stairwell of his apartment building. The mouthwatering smell stopped him in his tracks, dropping his keys to the floor in the process. His alpha instincts made Dick bear his teeth with a low growl. He grabbed his keys off the floor and nearly ran to the front door of his apartment to either run away from or towards the smell, he wasn't sure which really. The intoxicating aroma of an omega in heat filled his nostrils as soon as the door swung open. It was like warm honey and vanilla mixed with an undescribeable pheromone based aroma. The quickly shut and locked the door behind his and stalked to his bedroom and there he was. Jason was curled up in Dick's bed, helplessly rutting his hips against Dick's balled up comforter between his only boxer-clad legs.

"Jay?"

The boy groaned in response, lifting his face from where it was buried in Dick's pillow.

"'M sorry, D." He nearly whimpered. "Didn't know where else to go."

Dick was at his side in an instant, feeling the boy's forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're burning up, Jason." Dick pointed out.

"'M in heat." Jason replied, somewhat stating the obvious. "Didn't know what to do or where to go. Took me by surprise."

"You didn't know what to do?" Dick asked incredulously, pointedly ignoring the fact that all of his blood was currently pooling in his groin. "Jay, is this your first heat?"

Jason nodded into the pillow, sweat making his shaggy hair stick to his forehead.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Don't trust anyone else to take care of me, D." He admitted.

"Take care of you, how exactly?" Dick swallowed, Jason made a strangled sound into the pillow.

"Jesus christ, Dick!" Jason reached forward and put his hand high on Dick's thigh. "I need you,_ to fuck me_."

Jason's hand go for Dick's belt and quickly fumbles it open.

"Jay." He starts, wrapping his hands around Jason's wrists. "Jay, if this is going to happen, then this is going to happen my way. You have to do as you're told, no matter how desperate and lost you get, okay?"

"Yes, D." Jason looked up at him with his big doe eyes. "Now, please."

Dick sighed and let go of the boys wrists and let him continue to fumble the fly of his jeans open and tug them off his hips to pool at his ankles. His cock was hard and leaking at this point, only restrained by the thin fabric of his boxers which Jason got rid of equally quickly. Dick toed out of his shoes and kicked his pants and boxers onto the floor. He quickly shed his jacket and stripped himself of his t-shirt.

Dick climbed into his bed next to Jason's still writhing form and let his hands turn Jason onto his back. He buried his face in Jason's neck and inhaled the scent of the younger man deeply and felt his cock twitch in response. Jason whined.

"Before we go any further, this may be the last clear headed moment I have." Jason groaned out. "I can't be held liable for the things I do or say from now on."

Dick chuckled into the sensitive skin of Jason's neck.

"Don't worry, Jay." He pulled away a put a hand on Jason's cheek. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

Dick leaned down and captured the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. As their lips moved in unison, Dick let his hands wander down Jason's body, fingertips tickling his sides faintly. Jason squirmed underneath his hands as they reached his boxers, damp with sweat. Dick pulled away from Jason to quickly remove the garment and throw them across the room. Dick shifted down Jason's body until he could dart out his tongue to lap at the precome gathered at the slit of Jason's dick. Jason's hips leapt off the bed, seeking more contact. Dick couldn't help but smile fondly at the younger man's eagerness and lack of control.

Dick dipped down to suckle gently on the head of Jason's cock and he let out a strangled noise. Dick took more into his mouth with every pass, bobbing his head in earnest on Jason's cock. Dick let his hands wander, one traveling upwards to tweak at Jason's sensitive nipples while the other traveled lower to massage circles around the boy's slick entrance. He dipped one finger in slowly up to the first knuckle before easily adding a second finger and scissoring them to stretch and relax the muscle.

"Shit, D." Jason moaned. "More, I can take more."

Dick obliged and added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Jason over and over again.

"More, Dick- please."

Dick grabbed at one of Jason's legs and hiked it over his shoulder and lined his cock up with Jason's slick hole. He pushed in slowly, letting the younger man get used to the feeling of being filled. Jason cried out at the sensation as Dick's hips were pulled flush to Jason's ass. Dick pulled out slightly before pushing back in to the hilt in one fluid motion. The loud moans coming out of Jason encouraged him to snap his hips again and again, finally fucking the boy with earnest.

"So good, D." Jason nearly cried, his hands balled into fists beside him. "So good, Alpha."

The alpha in question brought his hand down to his omega's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Jay." Dick ordered. "Come for your alpha."

Jason threw his head back and came with a shout, spurting white ropes of come over Dick's hand and his own stomach. The base of Dick's cock began to swell, catching on Jason's rim with every thrust until Dick burst, emptying himself into the younger man and knotting them together with a curse on his lips.

Dick maneuvered them so he laid behind Jason, his front pressed to Jay's back to where they were joined. Dick wrapped his arms around the omega's abdomen and Jason mewled. Dick brushed away the sweat soaked hair on the younger's forehead and pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

"Sleep while you can, Jay."

But Jason was already half-asleep.

\--

Dick woke up a few hours later to Jason's mouth wrapped around his half-hard cock.

"Jesus, Jay." Dick muttered, tossing his head back as Jason took his entire cock into his mouth and down his throat.

Jason bobbed his head eagerly, glancing up at Dick from between thick eyelashes.

"So pretty like this, Jay."

Jason hummed around his cock in response, the vibrations sending sparks up Dick's spine. Jason drew off of Dick's cock with a lewd _pop_.

"Need your knot, D." He panted.

"Then come and get it, baby." Dick smiled and manhandled Jason until he was straddling his lap. Jason squirmed around and raised himself up on his knees. He fumbled around behind him for the older man's dick and lined it up with his entrance, still slick and pliant. He sank down in one fluid motion and the both of them let out moans at the feeling.

"Have you done this before?" Dick asked between gasps of breath. Jason shook his head, too out of it to make a more formulated response.

"You're doing so good, baby." Dick cooed as Jason began to ride him. He made a mental note to definitely do this again with Jason, in a different context because goddamn the kid could ride a dick.

Dick wrapped a loose hand around Jason's bobbing cock and gave him only a few strokes before the younger man was coming again, spilling onto Dick's stomach and chest. Jason's legs gave out and Dick held his hips firmly and fucked up into the pliant body above him until his know grew and locked into place, painting the other man's insides with his come. Jason slumped over on Dick, resting his head on Dick's chest.

Once Dick's knot died down, he pulled out of the boy with a shudder. He maneuvered the overheated, semiconscious Jason off of him and rolled out of bed. He padded to his kitchen and filled a glass with cold water and got together a plate of food for the younger man.

"Jay, you gotta drink for me." Dick said softy, carding a hand through the boy's dark hair. Jason stirred, and regained enough consciousness for Dick to force him to eat a few bites of the sandwich he'd brought and to swallow down the glass of water.

The pattern of sleeping and fucking and knotting continued for the next twelve hours until Jason's fever finally broke.

Jason's head popped up from its place in the crook Dick's neck.

"What day is it?" Jason asked, voice clear and awake.

"Tuesday." Dick answered, reaching run his fingers through Jason's sweaty hair. "You were only out for about two days. Not bad for a first heat."

"I just wish I could remember more than flashes." Jason chuckled.

"You didn't miss much." Dick joked.

"Thanks for this, Dick." Jason cuddled back into Dick's warm body.

"Anytime, Jay." Dick smiled and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead. "And I mean that, anytime you need me for a heat, I'll take care of you my little omega."

"I'll remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*  
this is purposefully NOT titled after the Jonas Brothers song.  
kudos are love, comments are life  
ily bbys


End file.
